In general, fluid including cosmetics such as lotion and toner, perfumes, shampoo, rinse and liquid detergent etc. is mostly contained and stored in a certain container, and is discharged in a fixed amount through an inlet of the container and used, if required.
At this time, a pumping cap is used which includes a pumping part performing an up-and-down pumping movement to discharge the liquid contents accommodated in the container in a fixed amount, and the container including the pumping cap thus performing the up-and-down pumping movement is called a pumping container.
The pumping container discharges a fixed amount of the contents to the outside of the container whenever the pumping part of the pumping cap is pressed once, and therefore, effects can be expected that unnecessary use of the fluid can be prevented and that ingress of foreign matters into the container can be prevented as the container does not need to be opened when using the fluid contents. Furthermore, in a case where volatile components are contained in the fluid contents accommodated in the container, emission of volatile substance into the atmosphere due to opening of the container can be blocked. Therefore, an effected is provided that the change of components of the fluid contents can be prevented, and therefore the pumping container is a useful article of which use and propagation are gradually increased.
A prior art regarding a pumping container for such a use is disclosed in Korean Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-2013-0070023.
The pumping container of the prior art includes a main body for accommodating the contents, a pumping part coupled to an inlet of the container and including a pressing element and a pipe member, and a suction line connected to the pumping part.
In the case of the prior pumping container with the above-mentioned construction, when the contents are discharged or spurted to be used by operating the pipe member of the pumping part, external air may be introduced into the container in a volume corresponding to a used amount of the contents.
When the contents present in the pumping container contact with the introduced air thus, the contents may be denatured by bacteria, molds or microorganism etc. contained in the air. Furthermore, there is a problem that the contents is simultaneously oxidization-denatured by the oxygen contained in the when stored for a long period of time.